Autumn
"Autumn" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) off of his second studio album, Until I Die. The song was co-written by KC. It is a sequel to "Emo Drake" about Drake's girlfriend, Autumn. Blooper Edition A version of the song called "Autumn (Blooper Edition)" was released to the ''Unacceptable Mistakes ''compilation. In this version, Louis flubbed the vocal take and angrily yells at the end. Lyrics Red hair like the fall of leaves She had no part in it, but her boyfriend grieves His false affection, she believed Their love was just startin' to weave Her name is Autumn Evans And she's just found a match made in heaven Little does she know, he's suffering from depression And she's about to experience his aggression He's made up lies under his creation She thought that they had a true relation Her gullibility was her damnation So she disappeared from social situations He says she left him, she knows it's not true And yet it's still left him a little bit blue She went to his house to tell him the news She wants to stay with him, thick and through She wants to be his queen But she don't know what it means He wants to have nothing to do with her But she don't get it, it seems He shuts her out of his room It mustn't be anything, she assumed But every now and then, once in a blue moon He comes outside, but soon the process is resumed "So what's going on?" She asks to him He remains silent, his emotions dim She takes a look at his tarnished skin He pulls it away in a whim She comes back to his place Autumn is met with his parent's disgrace They ask her how she escaped Now Autumn thinks she has to save face She says, "Wait, what the hell do you mean? You were given the wrong information, it seems I never escaped, 'cause I never had to I was at home, so who the fuck told you?" She wants to be his queen But she don't know what it means He wants to have nothing to do with her But she don't get it, it seems Autumn found out why the parents got grisly Her boyfriend told them she was at the penitentiary So, all this time he's been lying about her His name is Drake and he never even loved her Now she's starting to piece it together He's even startin' to say he's gettin' money stolen by her Just to ease her pain, she takes a deep breath She's ready to confront him, but she'll surely see her death His parents kick her out before she even gets to speak And now her emotions are making her weak That weakness makes her a mess And soon she'll be feeling a little depressed She's in her room, all alone Cursing at the heavens, before reaching for her phone For then, she had to make a move Otherwise her passion would surely lose She wants to be his queen But she don't know what it means He wants to have nothing to do with her But she don't get it, it seems She picks up her phone and dials his number He never picks up so she leaves him a message She says, "Hey Drake, it's me, Autumn I'm calling you about how I've gotten Into the place where you're making me suffer You put me at the bottom, all I wanted was your comfort But now it seems you're angry at me, why is that? It seems you're confused anger has given me a bad rap So I'm asking you now, please give me an answer 'Cause this relationship is becoming a diasaster!" She hangs up the phone and waits for something Soon after, she hears the phone ring It's Drake's parents, They're 'bout to give her a sting She doesn't hear much, just weeping and crying They're telling her things that she wants to be denying Drake shot himself and she wishes they were lying She wanted to have his romance Now she'll never get the chance He didn't want the strife And now he ended his life Category:Songs